Las aguas del destino
by Helienne
Summary: Cuando su hermana es secuestrada inesperadamente por un enorme pájaro, Link decide formar parte de un grupo de piratas para ir en su busca, lo que no sabe es que con ello comenzará una increíble aventura.


Capítulo I

El viento erizaba la superficie del mar y las olas golpeaban la costa con una cadencia burbujeante pero aquella noche la superficie del horizonte se ondulaba de forma mansa como si los dioses del viento acariciasen las aguas con los tiernos dedos de un niño domesticando a una bestia azul de líquido pelaje.

Initia era una modesta aldea de pescadores. Sólo la parte suroeste de la isla estaba habitada, el resto la conformaban una serie de acantilados y bosques de espeso forraje, el pueblo vivía de recolectar frutos y cazar algunos animales pero fundamentalmente de la pesca, si bien a la hora de vender dichas capturas tenían que buscar islas cercanas en las que hubiera mercado. También había un molino en el pueblo y los aldeanos solían cultivar algo en sus pequeños huertos pero el grano que se molía era traído de otras tierras puesto que allí era imposible mantener una gran plantación.

En una atalaya de techumbre de paja un par de jóvenes observaban el mar. Aquel era uno de los puntos más altos de la isla y estaba situado en el puerto de la misma, si es que podía llamarse puerto a una serie de tablones de madera que formaban pasarelas, Initia no acostumbraba a recibir barcos de gran tamaño que fondeasen en sus aguas.

La chica de pelo rubio contemplaba con un catalejo el espectáculo de la luna y las estrellas rielando y chispeando sobre el mar, completamente embobada y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Aryll, será mejor que bajemos ya, se hace tarde y mañana tengo que salir a faenar temprano.-Dijo su hermano mayor colocándose a su lado con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla y mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana vas a salir a navegar también?-Protestó la interpelada plegando el catalejo mientras parpadeaba acostumbrándose a la visión sin dicho instrumento-Pero Link, ¿no te acuerdas? ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños! Pensé que lo celebraríamos juntos.-Aryll infló los mofletes volviéndose hacia su hermano casi poniéndose de puntillas para encararle.

-¿Y qué más da? Ya sabes que tengo obligaciones. Y tú también.-El chico decidió ignorarla y caminó lentamente hacia la escalera para comenzar a bajar hasta el puerto.

-No puedes decir eso, la abuela ha cosido las ropas verdes para ti, ¿recuerdas?-Aryll echó una pequeña carrera para posicionarse frente a su hermano y le miró con gesto severo, brazos en jarras.

-Eso no son más que patrañas…-Link, incapaz de aguantar la reprimenda desvió la mirada de los ojos de su hermana, claros como los suyos pero con un matiz verdoso similar al de las olas del mar. A pesar de ser la menor, Aryll a veces se comportaba como si fuera su madre y aquello le hizo sentir una leve punzada de tristeza.

-Ten, te lo regalo.-Dijo Aryll con una sonrisa afable tendiéndole el catalejo plegado como si con ello quisiera hacer las paces.

-Era de padre, ¿verdad?-El chico titubeó pero acabó por aceptarlo-Lo encontraste rebuscando en el desván y te lo apropiaste.-Recorrió con los dedos la superficie de la oscura madera apreciando los cuidados grabados de gaviotas y anclas en tonos dorados.

-A él le hubiera hecho ilusión que lo tuvieras, ¿sabes? Y te va a servir más a ti que a mí.-Comentó Aryll apoyando los brazos y la barbilla en el mirador.

Ambos dejaron pasar un espeso silencio sólo roto por el leve zumbido del viento y el rumor de las olas. El padre de ambos desapareció en una tempestad cuando iba a vender los frutos de la pesca a un mercado de isla Taura. O esas eran las noticias que les habían llegado, se decía que había habido una feroz tormenta en el rumbo que debía seguir su velero pero nunca se encontraron los restos. Link empezaba a pensar que estaba vivo en alguna parte del ancho mar y por ello había cultivado cierto resentimiento hacia su memoria o tal vez se negaba a aceptar lo evidente. Meses antes, su madre dio a luz a su hermana. El parto fue duro y largo agravado por el hecho de que la matrona, que venía de una isla cercana, se retrasó a causa de otra tormenta. Su madre sobrevivió a aquel trance pero quedó muy debilitada y en menos de una semana unas fiebres terminaron de apagar su vida.

Con apenas siete años Link se había quedado a solas a excepción de su abuela y su hermana. Todo eso lo llevó a comenzar a asumir responsabilidades muy rápido y se convirtió en un chico serio e introvertido. Decidió aprender el oficio de la pesca de manos de uno de los muchos pescadores del pueblo además de ayudar a su abuela con el huerto. Con los ahorros familiares y lo que pudo ir reuniendo consiguió comprar otro velero que era el que usaba para echar las redes. De espaldas a su abuela y a su hermana acudió a casa del viejo Orca a que le enseñase lo básico para defenderse con una espada ya que el mar podía encerrar innumerables peligros y quería proteger a su familia a toda costa. El viejo Orca era un feroz guerrero que había pertenecido a la armada que patrullaba las aguas para librarlas de piratas y malhechores o eso atestiguaba el blasón de guerrero que atesoraba con orgullo. El hermano de este, más erudito y calmado era quien había enseñado a leer y a escribir tanto a Link como a su hermana.

-Oye, ¿cómo eran ellos, Link?-Preguntó Aryll revolviéndose para volver a mirarle.

-¿Quiénes?-Link apartó la vista del catalejo, sorprendido por haber sido arrancado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pues quiénes van a ser? Padre y madre.-Aryll soltó una risita y le miró con gran curiosidad.

-Padre casi siempre estaba de viaje, era muy serio y algo huraño pero se preocupaba por nosotros y madre… siempre me contaba cuentos y me cantaba nanas era muy dulce y cariñosa, siempre me gustaba estar con ella aunque fuera acompañándola mientras cocinaba o cosía.-Suspiró con nostalgia y le revolvió el pelo a su hermana.

-¿Has pensado lo de mañana? Yo puedo ir a buscar arándanos al bosque y te prepararé una tarta, puedes probarte las ropas de la abuela, ¡por un día que te quedes en tierra no va a pasar nada!-Aryll se cruzó de brazos, algo molesta-Y luego podemos ir a rezar al altar de los dioses del viento o a la fuente del hada para que sigas creciendo sano y fuerte, como dice la tradición.

-Está bien, pasar un día contigo me vendrá bien.-El joven abrazó a su hermana con una cálida sonrisa. Prefería no decirle que aquella supuesta tradición le parecía una tontería pero con tal de contentarla tanto a ella como a su abuela, la seguiría-No saldré al mar pero me quedaré remendando redes y engrasando el casco, tampoco será un día libre aunque estaré encantado de probar tu tarta.

-¡Muchas gracias, hermanito!-La chica estrechó con más fuerza el abrazo antes de separarse apresuradamente y comenzar a bajar las escaleras, tan enérgica como siempre.

Al día siguiente, Aryll se encargó de despertar a su hermano que, a pesar de la determinación que normalmente tenía, acostumbraba a que se le pegasen las sábanas. Aryll le ofreció una taza de leche caliente con un pequeño bollo de pan de cereales a modo de desayuno y salió a toda prisa dispuesta a hacer todas las tareas que se había marcado la noche anterior. Una vez que se espabiló y hubo dado cuenta del desayuno, el chico salió de la casa y comprobó el huerto para ver que todo estaba en orden antes de sentarse en el porche lateral de la casa desde el que se podía ver el mar y se puso a revisar las redes para comenzar a remendarlas.

Era más tarde de lo que había pensado ya que el cielo había abandonado gran parte de los tonos rosáceos del alba y el sol empezaba a despuntar con fuerza. Levantó la vista algo extrañado al divisar un navío que parecía aproximarse hasta la isla, frunció el ceño y cogió el catalejo que reposaba a su lado para cerciorarse. Se trataba de un bergantín con un amenazante espolón bajo la proa, pudo contar dieciséis cañones de andanada en uno de los costados y coronando el palo mayor podía apreciarse la bandera negra con dos tibias y una calavera.

El chico quedó boquiabierto mientras plegaba el catalejo y murmuraba "piratas", repetidamente como intentando asimilarlo. Se forzó a estar tranquilo pero se echó la espada a la espalda y echó a correr hacia el pueblo para avisar al viejo Orca. No sabía si estaban explorando aquellas aguas ni lo que buscaban o pretendían hallar en una isla pacífica y humilde como Initia pero viendo el rumbo que parecían tomar podía atreverse a aventurar que su llegada era inminente e inevitable. Al menos agradecía que Aryll se hubiera marchado al bosque y estuviera alejada del pueblo si se producía un ataque.

En cuanto avisó al viejo Orca, este salió, lanza en mano, dispuesto a solventar el problema. Un bote de remos procedente del barco pirata se acercaba a la costa y en cuanto el capitán tomó tierra se dispuso a hablar con el anciano. Link se mantuvo alejado en una posición discreta pero desde la que confiaba en poder oír la conversación e intervenir si era necesario. En lugar de pedir víveres, buscar nuevos tripulantes o preguntar sobre la situación de la isla, los piratas parecían estar buscando un valioso tesoro que según ellos se encontraba en la isla.

Antes de que pudieran disuadirles sobre la existencia de tal hallazgo en la isla, todos se volvieron hacia el barco. Una enorme ave de pelaje parduzco y negro a excepción de una ristra de plumas doradas en la cola aleteaba incesantemente rumbo a la isla.

-¡Maldición! ¡Nos ha seguido!-Masculló el capitán.

-¿Cómo que os ha seguido? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-Link se aproximó a los piratas en busca de respuestas,

-Viene de la Isla del Diablo, al parecer está secuestrando a chicas jóvenes por todas las islas aunque no sabemos con qué propósito.-Explicó el capitán sin dejar de perder de vista al pájaro.

En cuanto Link escuchó la explicación pensó en Aryll que estaba sola en el bosque de modo que salió corriendo para intentar encontrarla antes de que aquella bestia lo hiciera, empleando la espada como si de un machete se tratase para abrirse camino entre el espeso forraje.

Aryll caminaba asiendo su cesta con fuerza, la cual ya estaba bastante llena de pequeños frutos de un tono violáceo aunque de cuando en cuando cogía alguno y se los llevaba a la boca. Estaba disfrutando tranquilamente del paseo cuando escuchó un graznido que la puso en alerta, en comparación con los agudos chillidos de las gaviotas aquel sonido casi parecía un gruñido. Un inesperado golpe de viento hizo que dejase caer la cesta y al alzar la mirada se percató de que el pico de una gigantesca ave se abalanzaba sobre ella como si fuera un minúsculo gusano del que alimentarse. La chica exhaló un grito de terror antes de salir huyendo, pero el animal no dejaba de sobrevolarla y lo hacía a una enorme velocidad de modo que su única esperanza era ocultarse en alguna cueva aunque para ello tendría que salir del bosque y eso la dejaría muy expuesta y visible. Aryll miró de reojo al pájaro intentando no descuidar el camino que seguía y comprobó que parecía tener una máscara de metal cubriendo su rostro, de hecho, su pico aparentaba estar hecho del mismo material pétreo o metálico, era una criatura horripilante.

Link había escuchado los gritos de su hermana y había intentado guiarse por ellos llamándola a su vez para tratar de calmarla y aconsejarla. La chica se ocultó entre unos arbustos y cuando dejó de oír el aleteo de aquel monstruo cortando el aire, abandonó su escondrijo y bordeó el acantilado para buscar la cueva en la que pretendía refugiarse desde el principio, pero antes de que pudiese llegar el pájaro apareció de nuevo y la enganchó limpiamente con sus garras. Al haber presenciado la escena y tratando de recomponerse del bloqueo inicial, Link intentó seguirles y tomar impulso para saltar a las garras donde su hermana se revolvía pero el pájaro ya había dejado de volar a ras de suelo y tomaba altura alejándose de modo que sólo pudo llegar al final del acantilado y dejar caer un poco de gravilla al agua. Deshizo su camino para llegar hasta el puerto, la única forma de rescatar a su hermana era tomar su velero y perseguir a su plumífero captor pero dudaba que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Al llegar a la costa estuvo tentado de descargar su ira contra el capitán pirata ya que al parecer habían sido ellos los causantes de atraer dicha ave hasta Initia. En su lugar, respiró hondo y puso rumbo a su casa donde intentaría explicarle a su abuela lo sucedido, pero esta le recibió con las ropas verdes del héroe pulcramente dobladas, con la agitación había olvidado que al cumplir la mayoría de edad era costumbre que los chicos de las islas se vistiesen de esa forma en recuerdo de un antiguo héroe de leyenda. Se las colocó a toda prisa intentando no rechistar y una vez estuvo listo, su abuela le contempló atentamente, sólo el temblor de su garganta a causa de la emoción perturbaba su rostro sereno.

-Si tu padre te viera estaría tan orgulloso de ti, Link…-Se enjugó una lágrima con un pañuelo y suspiró.

-Gracias, abuela.-Link compuso una sonrisa como mejor pudo y luego se acercó a ella poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros-Pero Aryll…

-Sí, lo sé. Me han avisado en cuanto lo han sabido, mi pobre nieta…-sollozó con la voz quebrada.

-Eh, no, abuela, no llores.-El chico la abrazó con ternura-Voy a rescatarla, te lo prometo. La traeré de vuelta y volveremos a ser una familia los tres juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eres tan testarudo como tu padre-soltó una leve risita al mencionarlo, algo más calmada-así que estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, pero ten cuidado, por favor.-Le suplicó prolongando su abrazo antes de separarse.

-Lo tendré, abuela, no te preocupes. Te mandaré noticias ponto.-Asintió dejando las manos sobre sus hombros antes de marcharse.

Comprobó que los piratas aún no se habían marchado por lo que se acercó al capitán haciendo acopio de entereza.

-Vosotros sois los responsables de que esa cosa haya secuestrado a mi hermana así que vais a decirme qué es eso de la Isla del Diablo y qué es lo que está pasando.-Apretó los puños mientras les encaraba.

-Relájate, rapaz. Es el fuerte de un gran corsario llamado Barbarroja, fuimos para intentar asaltarlo pero al escapar nos siguió hasta aquí, no sabemos por qué ese tipo secuestra a inocentes jovencitas, hay historias de lo más variadas al respecto.-El capitán sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y socarronería, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me da igual lo peligroso que sea, es mi hermana y haré lo que sea necesario para rescatarla.-Exhaló un suspiro, aflojando la presión de sus dientes-Quiero enrolarme con vosotros, me encargaré de ayudaros a asaltar esa isla y rescataré a mi hermana, vosotros podéis quedaros con lo que queráis.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-El capitán estalló en una sonora carcajada y le dio unas cuantas palmadas a Link en el hombro-Venga ya, eres un mequetrefe, no durarías nada en alta mar. ¿Seguro que soportarías ser un grumete en nuestro barco?

-Sé navegar, nunca he estado en un barco tan grande, pero podría acostumbrarme a ello. También sé defenderme con la espada y llegado el caso podría luchar.-Hizo una mueca ante el contacto con el pirata pero no se apartó-Y si voy a ser un grumete significa que podré aprender todo lo que sea menester para formar parte de la tripulación, ¿cierto?

-Tienes agallas, rapaz, y eso me gusta.-El capitán volvió a reír y le soltó-O no sé si simplemente eres demasiado ingenuo, pero puede ser divertido y no está de más tener otra mano así que recoge lo que necesites cuanto antes y acércate al bote cuando estés listo.

El chico asintió manteniendo el gesto grave y firme. Empacó un par de mudas, su catalejo y se despidió de su abuela a la cual volvió a decir adiós desde la cubierta del barco pues se hallaba viéndole partir desde el lugar en el que él había dejado las redes por remendar. Le preocupaba dejar sola a su abuela pero sabía que era muy querida en la isla y que cuidarían de ella en su ausencia. Tampoco es que la idea de servir a unos piratas le resultase agradable pero era la única forma que tenía de recuperar a su hermana, esperaba poder mantenerse fuera de los negocios poco honrados de aquel grupo y sobre todo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudar a Aryll si las leyendas que rodeaban todo lo concerniente a la Isla del Diablo eran tan terribles.

Le asignaron un oscuro y diminuto camarote en la parte más baja de la bodega y en cuanto dejó su escaso equipaje le ordenaron que fuese a ver a Nico que al parecer se encargaría de su instrucción. Nico era quien había sido el grumete de menor rango hasta su llegada con lo que agradecía ahora tener un subordinado y no podía ocultar su alegría. Ciertamente Nico no parecía un pirata, era un chico menudo, con nariz respingona, rostro pecoso e infantil, el hecho de que mantuviera una pícara sonrisa al saludar a Link y se frotase las manos pensando en cómo ponerle a prueba sólo reforzaba la idea de que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel barco, hasta Link parecía más acorde con aquel ambiente pese a ser un recién llegado. Al comprobar de quién dependería su formación resopló, exasperado y se pasó una mano por el rostro, iba a ser un viaje muy largo y complicado tendría que mantener su objetivo en mente si no quería desesperarse antes de tiempo.


End file.
